


Piscantur

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lot of pointless information, Bratty Prince trope, Cute?, Fishing, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio teaches Noctis how to fish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time: Before the Main Game

Noctis yawned loudly and stretched, kicking the back of the car seat with his dramatic movements. “Are we there yet?” he sleepily drawled and blinked his blue eyes out the tinted car windows.

“We are. Let’s get moving,” Gladio said as he adjusted his baseball cap as he stepped out of the car. Ignis opened the door on Noctis side of the car and the brat walked out and looked around.

“Where are we?” Noctis rubbed his eyes and looked to Ignis for an answer.

“We’re gonna learn some patience, princess,” Gladio said and walked to the trunk to gather all the supplies.

“What?” Noctis sneered and crossed his arms. “Here?” 

Gladio rolled his eyes as he gathered the gear out of the Trunk while Ignis talked with Cor who had driven them here. Cor had chuckled as he told him about the plans he had for Noctis ‘training’ for the day.

“Iggy, come grab a chair!” Gladio commanded as Noctis came to look at what he was unloading. The young shield handed the prince a tackle box and a cooler. “Carry that.”

Noctis lips curled up and he sneered. “What the hell is all this?”

“Language, Noct,” Ignis said as he took a folding chair out of the trunk and a shoulder which contained the sleeping bags. 

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Whatever. What is this?”

“Fish tackle and camping gear.” Gladio said as he held the two fishing rods. “We’re going to spend time in the great outdoors.” Gladio didn’t wait for a reaction or response from the prince. He was getting a look that told him that he was stunned and was going to be pissed soon. “Get a move on, while the biting’s good.”

“I will be back when you call,” Cor stated from the driver's side of the car. 

Noctis looked like he was trying to say something but was to stunned to speak. Gladio thought it was a good look for him.

Not wanting to wait for the prince to start complaining, Gladio trudged on ahead, carrying the kitchen set for the camping gear. There was a heavy sigh and groan from the disgruntled royalty followed by Ignis encouraging the prince. The shield wanted to get to the dock and camping spot as quickly as possible. It was a nice natural area that was inside the barrier and it was one of his favorite places to go. There wasn’t much nature in Insomnia nor did he have as much time to enjoy it as he wished he could. He was looking forward to camping here for the night, even if he had to deal with prince charmless being a brat for the whole thing.

The whole point of the trip was to get Noct to learn some patience.

“Biting? You can’t seriously expect me to fish?” Noct yelled and caught up to him. He looked angry. That was what he expected. 

It was Ignis that responded. “We will need something for dinner.”

“What?” Noctis said and sounded like he was on the verge of throwing a fit. “Were out here for dinner.”

“Once you catch it,” Ignis reminded. Gladio smirked and refrained from laughing. As much as he enjoyed pissing the prince off, he did need him to cooperate with them for the trip. 

“What the fuck? Did dad approve this?” Noctis cheeks were red and his eyes narrow. He was pissed.

“Of course he did,” Gladio said. “It’ll give you some character since you don’t have any.” 

“And language!” Ignis scolded.

They had arrived at the dock with the small pond. It was stocked with various types of Carp that were good for eating. Gladio had only fried them up before but with Ignis joining them for the trip, he was hoping that he would work his magic and make something tasty for them to enjoy.

Of course, that would only happen if Noctis caught a fish.

“You’re a jerk.” Noctis said as he dropped the items that he was carrying.

“Whatever you say, princess. You may want to carry the stuff over to the site so we can get started on fishing.” Gladio pointed to the dock. “The carp tend to bite when the sun is high in the sky.”

Ignis was already at the campsite and was working on starting the fire in the circle of rocks. 

“This is dumb,” Noctis said as he picked up the items he dropped and stomped over to the campsite. 

Gladio placed the bags beside Ignis chair and took in a deep breath. “Nothing beats nature!” If he could, he would build a little cabin out here. He could be quite content with hunting and fishing. Being out of the hustle of the castle and lights of Insomnia was relaxing and made everything worthwhile. “Now, let's get you going.”

“You’re serious,” Noctis said but followed as they walked down to the dock.

“When am I not?” Gladio responded as he threw a rod at Noctis. He was glad to see the younger man catch it and not fumble it. His reflexes were getting better, but they needed to get much better if he was going to be the so-called chosen king.

“So you want me to stand on the edge of this dock and stare at the water all afternoon.” Noctis pouted. “Lame.”

“You are going to learn to catch a meal and enjoy it,” Gladio said as he opened the tackle box. “I got the lures that these guys like here.” Gladio pulled out a small red looking ball that looked like there was an eye etched on it. He had a few different colours of the same style. The carp seemed to like these and it always guaranteed him a good catch. He held it up to Noctis who looked at it like it was diseased.

“You need to set the line and the hook if you are going to fish.” Gladio sternly stated.

“I don’t want to fish.” Noctis made the rod flash and disappear into this armiger. “I want to go home and play video games.”

The shield grit his teeth together and glared at the prince. He stood to his full height and hovered over him. “This is supposed to be a relaxing day but if you want me to kick your ass again, we can do that. We didn’t pack any healing potions. I’m sure sleeping in a tent with your arms and legs full of bruises will be comfortable. Maybe we can stay an extra day if you feel you need more training.”

Noctis grit his teeth and the rod appeared in his hand. “Fine,” he growled and looked out into the water. “How the hell do I do this?”

Gladio was glad that he was getting his way. Noctis did find ways to get out of things that he planned. It had been Ignis’ idea about giving him the options of getting beaten to a pulp or fishing. Gladio would have been happy with either option, but was pleased that prince charmless was actually going to go with the fishing part. He went about the process of showing Noctis how to set the line properly and the lure. 

“By the Six!” Noct cursed as he poked the hook into his finger. He quickly put the punctured finger in his mouth and sucked on it. “Can’t we go get a fish from the market instead. I don’t see the point of this!”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “The point is to learn that the world is not going to grovel at your feet and to learn some damn patience.”

Noctis made a small grunting sound and glared at him. “Whatever.”

“Now hook it without including your flesh as bait,” Gladio said and showed him again with his rod.

It only took him two more tries.

And then the casting lesson started. 

“It’s not a sword, you are holding it wrong!” Gladio said. “Look at this. This is how you hold it.” Gladio demonstrated holding the rod. He had his left hand balanced near the reel. “Position your hand like this and release the lock on the reel.”

Noctis frowned and fumbled with it and finally got it right after a couple of moments of fighting with it and Gladio telling him to pay attention.

“And then you aim, Flick the rod back and let it fly. It’s like using a whip.” Gladio demonstrated with his rod and it flew into the water in the lake. “Just like that.”

“So when is the fish going bite so we can eat?” Noctis asked as he looked out in the water.

“When the decide that they’re gonna bite.” Gladio kept his instruction going. “It make take a few casts and wiggles to get their attention.”

“Wiggles?” Noctis said with a sneer.

“Yeah, wiggles. Watch.” Gladio gave a few tugs, turned it left and right and reeled it back a bit. “I’m getting their attention.” He could see the ripples in the water and flashes of white and orange beneath the water. Gladio reeled in a few more times and then rolled the lure all the way back in.

“There’s no fish,” Noctis said.

“Do you think the fish just jump on the hook?” Gladio snorted.

“How long is this supposed to take?” Noctis glared at the empty hook as Gladio readied the rod again. 

“As long as it takes is as long as it takes,” Gladio said knowing that Noctis was going to whine again if he didn’t stop him. “Cast and see if you have better luck.”

Noctis looked at his rod and grumbled to himself. He focused on his hands and looked like he was actually trying to remember what he said. He pulled his lip into his teeth and his blue eyes darted from the the water to the rod and back again.

And then he tried.

It wasn’t that bad of an attempt. Gladio did chuckle as he hooked a nearby tree instead of the water. The curses the prince spouted were very unbecoming of royalty.

“Language, Noct,” Ignis called from the campsite. Noctis pouted all the more as he glared in the direction of the advisor.

“Clear the leaves off the hook and try again.” Gladio effortless casted his rod again and the sound of the lure hit the water with a loud wet plop. “Like that.” Gladio didn’t watch the line like he normally did but watch Noctis screw up his face, do some tentative smaller swings before finally allowing the rod to swing back and then forward.

The lure splashed in the water. “Good job, Noct!” Gladio cheered. Noctis actually smiled. “Now pay attention to the rod and keep the tension on the line.”

“How do I do …”

Before Noctis could finish the sentence the reel on the rod started to spin. “Get a grip on the rod, boy.” But it was too late. The rod was ripped out of his hands and flew into the pond. Noctis was rubbing his hands together as if the rod being ripped out of his hands had hurt him.

It most likely did.

“I had a grip!” Noctis protested.

“The rod in the pond begs to differ,” Gladio grumbled. “I should make you go out there and get it.”

“I’m not going into the pond,” Noctis said and crossed his arms. “It startled me.”

“What did you expect it to feel like? The fish can put up quite a fight and you need to make sure that you keep your wits about you.” Gladio scoffed and reeled in his lure. 

“So, are we done here?” Noctis grumbled. “Since I lost the rod and all.”

“You’re not getting out of it that easily,” Gladio responded and thrust his rod into his hands. “You lose this one and you will be swimming with the fishes to retrieve it.” The look on Noctis face was priceless and he wished he could take a picture of it. “Go on. Try again and this time, don’t let go.”

“You’re seriously going to make me do this,” Noctis whimpered and tried to ply him with his pout.

“Yep,” Gladio said. “Have at ‘er.”

Gladio took a couple of steps back, so that he didn’t get hit by the pole and if Noctis lost the rod again he was ready to throw him in with it. It wasn’t graceful but it went into the water and he did have a very unnaturally strong grip on the rod. “How do I get them to bite?”

“Move the rod back and forth and reel back slowly. Carp aren’t fast fish. You’ll see them close to the top of the water but you want them to clamp on hard, so pull it back slightly.” Gladio instructed. Noctis gave him a look that he read as ‘you’ve got to be kidding’, let out a sigh and made a clumsy attempt at following the instructions.

He didn’t get a bite this time as he brought in the lure.

“Again,” Gladio demanded.

“Come on. Can’t we run to the store we passed?” Noctis lowered the rod that he was holding.

“Nope. You can go to bed hungry if you don’t catch us something to eat, since there is only one rod now.” Gladio crossed his arms and stared back at the prince who looked like he was weighing everything in his head. He let out a big sigh and stood on the edge of the dock and cast again.

He got another two bites but pulled line back to quickly. “You need to wait for a solid bite, Noct. Not a nibble, but a bite.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that?” Noct said as he angrily shook the rod. “There was a tug so I pulled and came back with nothing. We’re going to be drinking Ebony for dinner.”

“I think not,” Ignis said. Gladio had not heard Ignis approach as he stood at the end of the dock with a can of Ebony in his hand. “They are not that nutritious nor are they good in anything but coffee cake.” Ignis took a drink and eyed the cooler. “No luck yet? And I thought there were two rods?”

“There was, until charmless let the fish take the rod,” Gladio explained.

“Ah, then. Well, I will leave you to it, your Highness.” Ignis said and turned back around to the campsite where it looked like he had done a pretty good job of setting it up. “I will await the fish for dinner.”

Noctis looked like he had tried to say something but Ignis had already turned his back and was walking away. “Now, catch a fish, so you don’t disappoint Ignis.” It was greeted with some muttering and complaining but he cast the rod again.

“This is the stupidest pastime ever! Seriously. What is so damn enjoyable about hoping that a fish will bite a tiny hook on a string!” Noctis protested as he reeled in another empty line.

“There are other things in life other than video games,” Gladio rumbled back at him. 

“Yeah, like homework, etiquette lessons, you kicking my ass. My life is so damn peachy.” Noctis was muttering to himself as he cast the line farther than his last time and gave a more satisfying plunk in the water.

“Just catch a damn fish already.” Gladio would throw him in the water if he kept complaining. He had no issues with that. It would teach the brat a different lesson, especially if he didn’t learn to chill the fuck out.

Noctis made a small grunting sound. “Gladio!” He yelled and looked to him excitedly. “I got a bite!”

“Jerk the rod so that the hooks stays in its mouth!” Gladio instructed quickly. Glad to see that Noctis was looking actually excited and following directions. “Don’t reel it in when it’s struggling hard. Save the reeling for when it thinks getting away.”

Noctis nodded and his full focus was on the rod and following his direction. “Make sure you don’t break the line or else you lose the lure and you have to respool.” Noctis nodded and grunted as he started to reel and twist the rod as he was told and he was actually going to reel in a fish. 

Gladio fetched the fish grabber to get ready for when the fish finally surfaced. It was an Amber Carp and not big enough to feed three men. “What do I do now!?” Noctis sounded almost panicked. 

“Use this,” Gladio said and demonstrated how to put the hook in the fish mouth and hoist it up. “Not too bad for the first time; sixty centimeters and about four kilograms.”

“It’s small,” Noctis complained and frowned as Gladio opened the claw and placed it in the cooler.

“Then get a bigger one,” Gladio said as he put the hook by Noctis feet. “You just proved that you can do it so do it.”

“Right.” Noctis gave a nod and threw out another line after making sure that the lure was set.

Gladio watched as the bratty prince actually learned and seemed to relax as he caught another fish. He even listened when Gladio told him that it was time to respool the line and what to look so he knew when he should repair it.

He only lost one lure for the day and had caught three more amber carp and one sunshine Carp. 

“Well done, highness,” Ignis said as he proudly brought the cooler. “I believe that I can make us a wonderful meal with your catch.”

Gladio snorted. “Fishing not so bad now, is it?”

“I guess it’s tolerable.” Noctis said and was trying not to smile. Gladio helped Ignis cleaning the fish before he was shooed away and joined Noctis sitting around the fire. He handed him a beer even though he would most likely get shit from Ignis for it. The kid actually did good. He had stopped pouting and focused on the task at hand. He actually caught on and was learning without whining or complaining.

“How do you feel?” Gladio asked as Noct looked up from his phone. 

“Pretty good. Sending Prompto pictures of my catch. He doesn’t believe I caught a fish.” Noctis smirked. “I didn’t tell him about the rod. You won’t tell anyone about that.”

“My lips are sealed,” Gladio laughed as Noctis nodded and responded to a beep from his phone. “As long as you buy me a new one. I kinda liked that rod.”

“Why don’t you go in and get it?” Noctis asked.

“I am not sharing a tent with anyone that smells like swamp water,” Ignis added quickly. “And I don’t think your father would like the Regalia to be soiled in such a manner.” He didn’t even turn to look at them when he spoke. 

“Spoilsport,” Gladio said but he really wasn’t in the mood to dive into the swamp. There were a lot of leeches in that water and he sure as hell didn’t want to get their attention. 

“When’s the food going to be ready. It smells so good,” Noctis said as he stood up from his chair and went to stand by Ignis.

“About ten more minutes, highness,” Ignis said. “If you can get the plates ready.”

Noctis went about getting the plates ready without complaint.

The meal was delicious and Gladio did get hell from Ignis about giving the prince the beer but didn’t take it away from him. Noctis was disappointed that they had eaten all the fish with their meal. “Oh. I was hoping that I could save some for dad. He would have loved that sandwich you made, Iggy.”

“You will just have to catch more if you wish me to cook for your father,” Ignis said as he sipped a bottle of beer instead of Ebony.

“What time is Cor supposed to pick us up tomorrow?” Noctis asked. 

“We can change the time, if you so wish,” Ignis stated. He was looking intently at Noctis. 

“Good,” Noctis said and smiled.

They had a few more beers before they retired to the tent for the night. Gladio was the last one to sleep, as he usually was. Noctis buried himself in his sleeping back and curled up almost into the fetal position. Ignis lay on his side and faced the wall of the tent near Noctis. Gladio had a whole side of the tent to himself so he didn’t feel all squished up. 

He was glad he upgraded to getting a four man tent.

The previous tent had been a two man tent but it really was only big enough for him. When he had taken Iris with him camping it had been rather cramped in the tent. He often woke up with Iris scrunched up against him and she would complain, every morning, about how he was too sweaty.

It was a good day. He had been certain this idea was doomed to failure, and if nothing else, he would have thrown Noctis into the leech filled swamp to see if he could catch a fish with his hands if he didn’t want to try with a rod.

He dozed off with a smile and content that the day was not wasted with the brat prince.

When morning came, he was greeted with the smell of coffee reaching him. Noctis was curled up where Ignis had been asleep before and still gone to the world. Gladio stretched loudly and went out of the tent and was greeted with a cup of coffee. 

“Mornin’,” Gladio mumbled. 

“Morning. It seems like it will be another wonderful day,” Ignis said.

Gladio always wondered how much coffee Ignis drank or if he did caffeine pills before he had his coffee to be so alert in the morning. “It does.” 

“Would you care to wake Noctis? I will start breakfast and by the time he is done his mumbling and complaining about the morning, it should be completed.” Ignis said as he moved to the stove. 

He may have worded the question like a suggestion, but Ignis never made suggestions. 

Gladio grunted as he went wake his majesty from his slumber. After two shakes and being swatted once, Gladio dragged him out of the tent and deposited him on the ground by his chair.

“Jerk.”

“Brat.”

“Breakfast is ready. If you both will go wash up,” Ignis said simply as he shook his head at both of them.

The breakfast was scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. A simple breakfast but anything outdoors always tasted better. Gladio helped with cleaning the dishes and when he turned to Noctis to asked him when they wanted to be picked up by Cor, but he was no longer in the campsite. It took him a moment to spot the prince down at the pond and already had the fishing rod out.

“I guess I will be expected to cook another meal tonight,” Ignis stated. “I may have to forge for more ingredients as I don’t have any more vegetables to hide in his food.”

Gladio smirked. “We can do a little hunting while the prince catches us some fish. Sounds like a great day.”

Ignis pushed up his glasses and smirked. “It does. I will call Cor to make sure he picks us up tomorrow.”

Gladio crossed his arms and smirked at the advisor. “This didn’t turn out into a disaster after all.”

“It helps that you took some advice for a change,” Ignis said with a smirk. 

Gladio rolled his eyes and laughed. “Let’s just go hunting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with a fellow Tumblr user [Paper-cobra](http://paper-cobra.tumblr.com/) about how Noctis learned how to fish, since he didn't learn from his father.
> 
>  **Piscantur** is Latin for Fishing.
> 
> Also for fishing information that was glazed over while writing this fiction.
> 
> [Noob Fishing](http://fishingnoob.com/137/how-to-cast-your-spinning-rod/) and Carp fish length to [ weight scale thingy ](http://www.duenorthoutposts.com/content/FYI/Length-Weight_Chart/) and the [ weird hook thing ](http://albedosoyna.tumblr.com/post/159353386719/more-fish-research-i-was-wondering-what-kind-of)that Noctis uses to pick up the fish.


End file.
